Fragments of Memories
by Biskitty
Summary: COMPLETE! A series of moments borrowing some of the dialogue from Final Fantasy VII Advent Children. Pairing finally revealed... like you hadn't already guessed!
1. Tell Me

So, my first attempt at a fanfic. It's a four-parter, and all mysteries will be revealed at the end...

Disclaimer: everything belongs to SquareEnix... or Bill Gates.

**To those who loved this world, and knew friendly company therein: this Reunion is for you.**

**Tell Me.**

Stumbling forwards, he found himself in a world of white, of nothingness. Slowly he straightened. As he did so, he felt someone behind him, back against his own. He knew it was **her**. His head lowered just a little, guilt weighing on his heart.

'_You came_'. She didn't sound surprised, more relieved, '_Even though you're about to break_'.

Glancing to his left, he watched her slim fingers curl around his arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze. So like her, always trying to make him feel better.

'_That's a good sign_'. Her voice was soothing; he'd been without it for so long. Closing his eyes, he let her words wash over him, relaxing, until...

'_So… why are you here?_'

His eyes opened, wide with surprise; surely she should know why? Letting his gaze sink downwards he was further surprised to see flowers, instead of nothing. Why was he here?

'I think… I want to be forgiven'. He was hesitant, but as he spoke, he knew it was the truth. He nodded his head slightly, agreeing with himself, 'Hmm, more than anything'.

She was amused. He could hear the laughter in her voice as she replied, '_By who_?'

He almost turned to her, confused by her response, but he wavered, afraid that she would go if he broke their connection.

He swallowed hard, afraid to admit what he knew to be the truth, his reason for coming here. His voice, when he spoke, was little more than a broken whisper, 'But I let you die'.

For a few moments she did not respond, his words heavy in the silence between them. Yet when she did reply, it was not how he would have expected.

'_Boo-hoo_'. She was laughing again, her voice amused. '_Poor little me_'.

He was confused, unable to understand what she meant by that. He was unable to react.

She didn't seem to expect anything from him, because, after a moment of silence, she asked him, her voice serious, '_Why can't you forgive yourself?_'

His head lifted, his eyes widened and the world around him dissolved, shifted. He felt the wind brush against his skin, ruffle his hair. The noise of the real world, though quiet, was deafening compared to silence of that place. He inhaled deeply, so very aware that he was alive.

'Are sins ever forgiven?'

'I've never tried'. He glanced at his companion, who was staring at the sky, surprised.

'Tried?' The word sound foreign on his lips. 'Tried'. He pushed himself away from the wall he'd been leaning on and walked away, away from the noise, away from the people, away from all the **life**.

'_I never blamed you, not once_'._ As_ he walked, he though he heard her voice in his ear, a warm, sincere whisper.

'_You came for me. That's all that matters_'.


	2. Don't Be Afraid

So basically this is the same as the previous chapter, but from the other perspective.

Disclaimer: The dialogue, 'He' and 'She' all belong to SquareEnix. All I can claim is the plot, and since that's minimal, its not worth boasting about.

**Don't Be Afraid.**

She waited for him, waited because she felt his grief, his guilt. When she felt him, his back, a warm, solid mass behind her, she smiled.

'You came. Even though you're about to break'. It'd been so long; she couldn't help touching him, curling her fingers around his left arm. 'That's a good sign'. She knew the moment he believed this to be real, relaxing against her, and wished that they could stay that way forever. Willing herself to sound cheerful and unconcerned, she asked,

'So… why are you here?' She knew he was surprised, knew from experience that he probably had a lost expression, eyes wide, lips slightly parted. Seconds seemed to tick by as she waited for him to answer her.

'_I think I want be forgiven_'. His voice was hesitant, uncertain. She felt him nod, the back of his head brushing the top of hers. '_Hmm, more than anything_'.

Forgiveness? She hadn't expected that and the idea amused her. She spoke without really thinking, 'By who?'

She felt him shift behind her, taken aback by her words. He swallowed hard, enough for her to hear it. When he spoke, his voice was broken, little more than a whisper.

'_But I let you die_'.

Is that what he believed? She couldn't understand it. She hesitated over her response, afraid of saying the wrong thing.

Was this death? Standing here, talking to him, touching him, but never able to see him? It's not so bad, she thought. It's enough. It has to be. She said the first thing that popped into her head.

'Boo-hoo'. She felt amused at the thought of his reaction to her statement. 'Poor little me'. There was more to say, so she pushed her amusement aside and asked him,

'Why can't you forgive yourself?'

She felt him lift his head, his concentration broken, and then… he was gone. She sighed and thought of all the things she'd wanted to say but hadn't. And now it was too late.

'I never blamed you, not once'. She refused to let it go unsaid.

'You came for me. That's all that matters'.

* * *

Author's Notes: If anyone's actually reading this and wondering who 'He' and 'She' actually are, then the clue is in the title and the titles of each chapter. If you are, let me know your ideas!


	3. Find Your Way

Finally all's revealed... kinda. Not that anyone's been badgering me for answers :(

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine, what ever 'it' is.

'thoughts'

"speech"

_centered _memories

_'speech' _

_

* * *

_

**Find Your Way.**

_Can I tell you a story?_

He'd woken up sweating, from a dream he couldn't, wouldn't, remember. Somehow he found himself here.

_I had a dream. It was a scary dream._

He hadn't been to this place since… well, it'd been a long time. Even when the world had been restored he hadn't come here. Everywhere else, but not here.

The flowers still grew, as beautiful as ever, as if this world had never been torn apart and then put back together. As if they'd never been gone.

_We make a promise._

Tipping his head back, he can see the stars in the night sky, shining like they'd never go out. But he knew better now.

_We promise to see shooting stars together._

Strange how he could still feel her presence here, her voice whispering in his ear, as though she, too, had never left. But he knew better.

_But the thing is I can't remember where I'm supposed to meet you._

The memories were like water trickling, slowly at first, into his consciousness, before gathering pace.

_The reason you couldn't find me was because we haven't promised yet._

'Shut up.' He clenched his fists, afraid to face his memories, memories that he'd kept at bay for so long simply by not coming here.

_Promised?_

They felt so real, as though, if he were to open his eyes, he might actually see them playing out before him.

_I'll be waiting for you._

Opening his eyes only meant seeing that he was still alone.

_If you come here, you'll find me._

Talking to her had made him come here. He wanted to remember, wanted to know why she didn't think he needed to be forgiven. He'd forgotten about this, about these memories.

_I promise._

He sank slowly to his knees, covering his face with his hands, unaware of the tears forming tracks down his cheeks.

_I'll be here too. It's a promise!_

'But you're not.' He let his hands fall limply to his sides. 'You're not here.'

_Next time we'll meet for sure!_

'There was no 'next time'. You died.' He felt suddenly angry, the emotion forcing it's way past his guilt.

"You died!" The flower field was silent as the echoes of his angry shout faded away. There was nothing but the wind, cold against the tears on his cheeks. He got up and turned away. It'd been a mistake to come here.

'_I really want to see you_.'

He stopped dead in his tracks. Her voice was louder, clearer, no longer clouded by time and his memories. His mouth was suddenly dry. "What?"

_'I really want to see you.'_

His hands balled into fists, his breath locked. He strained to hear her, afraid that this was just another trick of his memories.

_'I… I just want to see you so badly...'_

She sounded so close, as she had been when he'd talked to her in that other place. She was saying everything he was feeling, everything he wanted to say.

_'I really want to see you, but I don't know where to go.'_

Her voice had an expectant quality to it, as though she wanted him to reply. He swallowed hard, afraid to believe.

"I'm here." His voice was just a whisper, a mere breath. There was a pause, and then,

_'Why…?'_

He bit his lip. "I'm 'waiting'… here…"

_'For what?'_

He could've laughed, at a different time, in a different place. Her voice was curious, intrigued. He could picture her stood with her head slightly on one side as she looked at him.

"I'm waiting… for you… so…" It was harder for him to say than he'd thought; talking to her as though she was really here. "If you come here… you'll find me." He took a deep breath, suddenly aware that his heart was racing. "I promise."

_'Thank you'_

He didn't know what to make of her response. She sounded relieved, and, perhaps, just a little sad.

'I promise.'


	4. Never Look Back

**Finally** able to up-load! Think I might cry (sniff).

So here we are, the last part. Pairing finally confirmed! Is it who you thought it was? Probably!

* * *

**Never Look Back.**

He stood on the balcony, watching the bustling town below. Radiant Garden had grown enormously in size, with many former inhabitants believed dead arriving back to a rapturous welcome. So many had returned that tonight had turned into an impromptu party of sorts.

Not being a people person, he preferred to watch everyone enjoying themselves.

_Always on the outside looking in._

The memory of his father made him sigh, but for once it was not laden with guilt or grief. A fond memory.

Looking down at the crowd, he could only shake his head, hand covering his eyes, at the realisation that someone had let **Yuffie **loose with a video camera.

The small ninja glanced up through the lens of the camera, spotting him on the balcony. She waved at his vigorously.

'Yoo-hoo, Commander'. Somehow, she'd found out about his nickname from military school and now used it all the time. He looked away without acknowledging her. He looked instead at the dark sky above, stretching endlessly through the heavens.

A shooting star caught his attention, and he tensed, afraid. A slim hand touched his arm and he glanced over.

_She _was smiling, her free hand raised, her index finger pointing at the star. He relaxed, knowing that the Heartless were gone.

He turned towards her, capturing her hand in his as it fell from his sleeve. She was still smiling as he pulled her into his arms, lowering his head. He could feel the smile as their lips meet, he could feel _her._ She'd finally found him.

'Perfect blackmail material, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!!!' Yuffie's voice made the pair break their kiss, and he half turned in time to see the ninja making a quick getaway across the roofs, back to the party below.

He shrugged, an unfamiliar, light-hearted action, and turned back to see her smiling again.

'Everything's fine now?' Rinoa asked, concern evident behind her smile.

'Yeah' Squall smiled, his first real smile for a long time.

'I'm not alone'.

* * *

Short I know, but I hope it finishes things up nicely.

So, clues...

The titles came from the Final Fantasy VIII soundtrack, and obviously you had the promise between Squall and Rinoa in Ch.3 as well.

This whole fic came about because when I played the game, it bothered me that Squall was alone. Heck Cloud gets both his women even one of them died! So anyway, it felt that the AC dialogue fitted Squall in KH so well.

Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!


End file.
